worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Elizabeth F. Beurling
Illustration The picture used in character bios is a fan art. Shouldn't an official or Humikane's illustration be used instead? --Yellow14 21:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) It's likey that no official art was found. Or the original author decided to use the image instead of an official. I think an original may be on photobucket, or you can check the guys site (I only can traslate limited Japanese). Humikane's version added Njek 06:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I can see why Charlotte E. Yeagar carries a Bowie knife. Why does Elizabeth F. Beurling carry a kukri? When did she go to the equivalent of Nepal? 00:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Why does Emile in Halo: Reach use one? He's a highly armored Spartian, but still carries one with him. Elizabeth is a flying magic girl, with a gun, and uses one. It's not very important, in truth. Allied soldiers in the war were known to carry fancy knifes with them, so I see no problem why she carries one around. As for receiving the blade... General store, knife store, a friend, etc. I mean, hell, in the thirties you could go to a hardware store and by a Tommy Gun! (Zoids Fanatic 00:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC)) F stands for ... Does the F in Elizabeth F. Beurling stand for Frederica, like the F in George F. Beurling stand for Frederick? 21:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) question in the light novel, it says that she has silver hair. any reason for that, of was there a change in character design.Matt 0 19:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Her call sign(?) was Silver Fox. 05:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Brownie Mk. 1? According to a picture, Elizabeth uses a Gurkha knife (a kukri knife) and a Brownie Mk. 1 (a Browning Mk. 1 9mm pistol). She uses a 9mm pistol, not a machine gun? Is that correct? 01:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Royal name? Why is she Elizabeth Beurling? The king of the United Kingdom at this time was George VI. The real life pilot was named George Beurling. The queen of the United Kingdom at this time was Elizabeth (Bowes Lyons). The witch in Strike Witches was named Elizabeth Beurling. Coincedence? 05:32, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Nationality I haven't been able to find anything about Buerling originating from Faraway land. Anyone have anything to show she's not simply Britannian? The nationality of the ace she's based off doesn't seem to count for much. 05:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Comparing her profile to those of Britannian Witches in the World Witches book shows that she is from somewhere other than Britannia. To confirm this, the book also has a map of the various nations of the Strike Witches universe and I can confirm that she is from the Strike Witches equivalent to Canada. Faraway Land is the equivelant to Canada in the Strike Witches universe and the real Beurling was Canadian. Her page on the wiki is correct, hope that answers your question. EilaFuFu (talk) 23:05, March 17, 2016 (UTC)